Slender Came
by DivergentWho
Summary: NEW CHAPTER YAY Get ready in more chapters theres gonna be some romance Also im 10 dont judge grammer
1. Slender Known

I'm walking down the halls on a beautiful May Day. When it starts to rain. THEYRE HERE "Omg look at the girl with the fat glasses" Says Emily. The popular chick. "Omg look at the backpack Tickle Pink really" Says Ivy. Another popular chick. "Hey" Says a random guy I don't even know. "OMG BRAD IS TALKING TO NERD AKA LILLY" Says Emily. I run away. When I get to the back of the school I drink some water from my water bottle. I call my best friend Jess. "Hello" Says Jess "Hi" I say "Let me guess bullies" She says "Yep I'm at the back of the school" I say "Meet you there" She says. And she hangs up. "Hey I'm here" Jess says. When I hear a sound "This is the Emergency Alert System Please tune in to local broadcasting" Says my phone "Your house" Jess says "Yeah" I say. Once we get home I texted Brad "Thanks for standing up for me come to my house 8888 Berry Lane S". Then Brad texts back "Be there in a few". Then the TV Said "This is a Civil Danger Warning" Says the TV "Please lock your doors". "On it" My mom says. And I hear a click. Its locked. "KNOCK" I hear. I go and unlock it "Hi" Brad says "Hi" I say. "Mom this is Brad. Brad this is My mom Lisa" I say "Nice to meet you" Brad says "Nice you meet you two" I say "Its back on" Jess says "There has been a sighting of a tall man with a white face in Cornville This warning is for Berryville, Auburns, Waterville please stay tuned for more information" The TV Says "Oh no" I say


	2. Slender Unreal

"What" Says Jess "Follow" I say running upstairs to my room. The walls are pink with a canopy bed. The canopy is light blue. Right next to my bed is my laptop "Search what we saw on TV" Says Brad "On it" I say. When I get to the search bar I search "Tall man with a white face in Cornville". There is about 1,000,000 results. "Click on the first on" Says Jess. I click on it. There's a video. The video says. "Slender left a message for Cornville people the sign said "Your time will come" "More info coming soo-" The video gets cut off "OMG WHAT WAS THAT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Says Jess as she runs out of the room. "Umm" Says Brad. "I have a question" I say "What Lilly" Brad says "Why did you stand up to me at school" I say "Because Emily and Ivy are jerks and you don't deserve to get bullied" Says Brad "Anything else?" I say "Also I kinda like you" Says Brad "Ok then?" I say. "OMG THE NEWS COME COME!" Says Jess really loud. "Coming" I say. Me and Brad run down the stairs. I trip. "Oww" I say "Are you ok?" Says Brad helping me get up "Yeah" I say "Yeah" I think. A few minutes later the TV Goes to plain old static "Probably the satellite" Says Jess "Yeah" I say. "Why is everybody outside" Says Brad. Every person I know is standing outside looking at the forest. "Shall we" I say "NOOO" Brad and Jess both say at the same time. "Why" I say "Cause" Says Jess. My phone goes off saying. "The tall man is called Slender he will possess you and take you somewhere". "Ummm" Says Brad and me and Jess at the same time "NOT TRUE" Me and Jess say "It's for the Emergency Alert System" Says Brad "It's real" He says


	3. Slender Attacks

"No its not Brad" Jess says "Like I said it's the Emergency Alert System" Brad says "I'm going to the store love you" Says my mom "Love you too" I say. Mom walks out. "I'm going to bed" I say. I go up to my room "I'll make sandwiches" Says Jess. "Great!" I yell so Jess could hear me. When I get into my room I start to change. "Oh hey" Says Brad. I was in my bra. "OMG" I say "Oh" Says Brad. I hide behind a towel. "Sorry" Says Brad. "I will change in my closet" I say. "Or you could leave" I say. "No thanks" Brad says. I go in my closet and change into my Pajamas. "Done" I say. I come out. "SANDWICHES ARE DONE" Jess yells. "Coming" Me and Brad say at the same time. "Sooo" I say. "Let's go?" Says Brad. "Yeah" I say. The sandwiches are Turkey with cheese "Yum" I say. "I know" Says Brad. "I'm going to bed for real' I say. I get a blanket. And then my phone goes off. My phone says "This is an Amber alert a girl from Auburns is missing please tune in to local broadcasting". "Omg that's so sad" Says Jess "I know" Says Brad. Now the TV goes off "Slender has been found with a girl with black hair hazel eyes she is 5 she weighs about 30 pounds she was last seen at 8885 Berry Ave if you have any info contact police at 911". "OMG THAT'S 2 HOUSES AWAY" Says Jess screaming "Shhh" Says Brad "Fine" Says Jess "I gotta call 911" I say "We live 2 houses aways so shh" I say


	4. Slender Army

"This is 911 how may I help you" "Hi,I Know about the kidnapping of the 5 year old from Auburns" "Great what do you know" "About a few minutes before it happened everyone was outside of their houses" "Ok anything else" "They were looking at the forest, I also think its related to the Slender Man" "Ok thank you for your info goodbye". The phone hangs up. "You might save her life" Brad say. I stay silent. "I going out to the forest" I say "We are coming with you" Says Jess and Brad. We go get flashlights, Canned food, And lighters "Should we get a gun?" Asks Jess "Yeah" I say. So we get in Brad's car. "Where's the gun shop" Asks Jess "9092 Painting Ave N" I say. "Ok give me the phone" Says Brad. I give him the phone. "So its 9090 Painting Ave S" Brad says "Dang" I say. So we drive there it takes about 10 minutes. "OMG WATCH OUT" Says Jess. I see a man with a white face and light blue eyes. "That's not human" Brad says "GO FASTER!" Says Jess screaming. Kinda. "OMG THERES LIKE 100 AHHH" Says Jess yelling. "DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE" I say yelling. "I'm sorry" Brad says. That's all I hear. I hear bangs and booms. That's it


	5. Slender Hurts

I feel something dripping out of my hand. Its blood "Lilly" I hear "Lilly" I hear again. I can't see who it is. "Hello" I say in a whisper "Lilly" I hear again fading away from me. Then I go to sleep. I wake up with me in someone's arms I don't know who it is. "Hi Lilly are you awake" I hear. "I guess" I say in a whisper once again. My vision is getting less blurry. It's Brad. "Help me" I say. Then I see about 3 people right next to me. They tell me "Hold his hand". I do. I hold Brad's hand. "My name is Jack" I hear one of people say. "Now we are going to put some stuff on your hand" Jack says "Ok" I say. They put it on. It hurts as hell "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I say. "Done" Says Jack. "Omg" I hear another person say. "GET HER INTO THE AMBULANCE" I hear Jack say. "Why" I ask "You have glass stuck inside you" Says Jack. I start to cry. I see Jess running up to me. "LILLY OMG" I hear Jess saying while brawling her eyes. I see them putting me into a stretcher. They put me into the ambulance. Jack and another person is taking care of me in the back Jess is next to me and Brad is sitting in the front seat. Once we arrive at the hospital I feel like crap. "Take her to room 9" Says a Doctor. I get into a room with IV, Hospital beds. I get put on the bed. They hook me up to an IV with fluids. "A nurse will be with you in a moment" Says Jack. A few minutes later a nurse comes. "Miss I'm sorry but there are too many people who have more serious injures then you, But I will get the glass out of you" The nurse says sadly. So she gets gloves on. "Also what blood type are you" Says the nurse "A positive" I say "Ok be right back" The nurse says. "She comes back with a packet of A Positive blood. He takes the glass out slowly and of course it bleeds. She sticks the blood into my arm. Brad and Jess stand there in stock. They don't have the shocked eyes. I know they are in shock. "Ok you are ready to go" Says the nurse "Thank you" I say gratefully. A friend of Brad's drives Me, Brad, And Jess home. "Ok have a good day" Says Brad's friend. "Than-"I see a load of those people. "WATCH OUT" Jess yells. "GET IN THE CAR" Says Brad yelling. We get in the car without delay. "I'm calling my mom" I say. I call her. No answer. We live in Florida so we are prone to things like this. I think. "Let's go to TARGET for food then we are driving to South American" Says Brad's friend "By the way I'm Sam" Says Sam. We drive go to TARGET. "Let's split up" Jess says "Me and Lilly" Will get clothes" Says Jess "Brad and Sam get food" Says Jess "On it" Says Sam. We run to the clothes. We get 4 outfits, 4 pairs of hiking shoes, 4 pajamas. I call Brad. "We are at the DVD section" I say "Be there in 5 minutes" Brad says "OH CRAP" I hear someone say "AHHHHHHHHH" I hear a little girl say. I pick the little girl up and put her in the cart. It's the girl from the Alert. Black hair, Hazel eyes, Looks like a 5 year old. "Hi" I say "HII" Says the little girl "I'm Lilly" I say "I'm Korea" Korea says. I pick her up, Jess pushes the cart. "LILLY" I hear. It's Brad. "LETS GET OUT OF-" The power goes out. I feel a hand. I hold it. It's Korea. The lights flicker on and off. We run out of TARGET. We get into the car. We drive away


End file.
